Ghost Girl/Carrie
Carrie is a friendly Ghost Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I’ll give you this… It can’t be used in this mansion...” (+435G) “I’ll give you this… As a ghost, I don’t need it….” (+1 High-Quality Herb) “I’ll give you this… You better not turn it into a charm...” (+1 Ghost Hair) “Give me money… I still have my greed...” (Give 261G?) *Yes - “I’m happy… I won’t curse you...” (+25 Affinity) *No - “I’ll curse you...” “I want to replenish my dark power… Give me a dark stone...” (Give Dark Stone?) *Yes - “I’m happy… I won’t curse you...” (+30 Affinity) *No - “I’ll curse you...” “I tried to possess a zombie… It was impossible… Nothing is ever easy in this world...” “This mansion is nice to live in… So don’t damage it too much...” “Ghosts aren’t good with fire… And useless against light, of course...” “You need money, even in the afterlife… Spirits with better tombs have more energy...” “I have unfinished business...” “You must be happy to be alive… I’m already dead...” “Zombies aren’t much for conversation… Ghosts are the same… We either disappear or are completely restless...” “Ghosts are strong against physical attacks… but are useless against magic attacks...” “Who do you think I get along with in this mansion…?” *Ghost Girls - “My kind are useless… They disappear whenever it suits them...” *Zombie Girls - “I can’t really get along with them… For starters, they can barely speak...” *Cursed Dolls - “Those children are adorable… We often play together...” (+10 Affinity) “I despise the living… That’s what I say, but I don’t actually hold a grudge against them. Your time will come someday… You should enjoy the present...” *I look forward to becoming a ghost - “A ghost…? Don’t you think you should reconsider that…?” *Let’s enjoy it together - “Well then, let’s really enjoy it...” (+10 Affinity) *I’ll exterminate you - “Hmph, so the tables have turned… I’ll thoroughly drain your vitality...” (-5 Affinity) “I don’t remember how I died… I wonder how it happened…?” *Illness - “I wonder… I feel like it was something else...” *An accident - “My memory stops suddenly, so that’s probably right...” (+10 Affinity) *You were attacked by monsters - “I think I would remember something that scary...” “While I was alive… what do you think I wanted more of…?” *More food - “Yes, I wanted more food… To eat to my heart’s content without a care about getting fat...” (+10 Affinity) *More sleep - “I slept a lot… I’ve had enough...” *More sex - “I got plenty of that… I still do… Fufufu...” “My profession while I was alive… What do you think it was…?” *A merchant - “I was not that kind of person… I’m not good at interacting with people...” *A priest - “You really think so…? That’s insulting...” (-5 Affinity) *A whore - “Yes, I was a prostitute… Fufuu, I loved what I did...” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "At this rate I'll become a Jibakurei... Hey, take me with you." With Chandra: Chandra: "Oh, Carrie. Shall we go to a haunted house together?" Carrie: "That's fine... We cannot escape our fate of haunting humans..." Chandra: "Better yet, how about we make a haunted house? We could even include zombies!" Carrie: "It doesn't matter... It won't change what kind of home I have..." With Minelli: Minelli: "Do you also want to try living in a chest...?" Carrie: "That sounds nice... You'll leave the chest, right...?" Minelli: "I'm using this one... My body has merged with it..." Carrie: "Then I'll drag you out..." Minelli: "Cut it out..." With Miyabi: Carrie: "Miyabi, your hair has grown out... I'll cut it for you. Snip, snip..." Miyabi: "Yay! Thank you!" Carrie: "(Even the cut hair grows... This child is kinda scary.)" With Mirage: Mirage: "Wow! A fellow ghost!" Carrie: "Why are you so cheerful...? Try to remember that you're a ghost..." Mirage: "I haaave unfinished busineeess. ♪" Carrie: "Why are you so lively...? You have awakened my sealed wrath... I'm jealous..." With Shadow: Carrie: "I wonder if you're some kind of ghost too...?" Shadow: "........." Carrie: "You're not very talkative..." Shadow: "........." Carrie: "........." Shadow: "........." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions * "I have unfinished business…" Carrie puts some of Chrome’s hair into a straw doll! She then nailed it to a tree with a spike. ---- * "My hair grows even though I am a ghost…" Carrie has a pair of scissors in one of her floating hands. It seems she is going to cut her hair. ---- * "Ufufu…" Carrie is secretly playing with matches… The surrounding area caught fire! (Damages all enemies) ---- * "My birthday and the anniversary of my death are on the same day. It’s convenient because we can celebrate them at the same time." Carrie popped a party popper! …But nobody joined the party. ---- * "You gotta be kidding me! Someone died?!" Carrie discovers a corpse! (Obtain Item: Skull) Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions